


Pictures

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU ficlet set after the bad minus ending.  To say more would be to give away too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Cheryl Mason sat on the porch swing, twisting a blade of grass in her fingers.

"Do you want some lemonade?" called a voice from inside the house.

"No thank you, Aunt Dahlia."

Aunt Dahlia always insisted on politeness. Cheryl was starting to get used to it, now that nine months had passed since her father had died. Everyone thought she would stay with her stepmother, and Lisa had been very willing to take her in, but her Aunt Dahlia was too strong-willed and had fought for custody.

Cheryl didn't really remember her mother. Sometimes she would look at the old pictures with her aunt: "Harry and Cybil at their wedding." "Harry and Cybil at the beach."

She thought that was why Dahlia disliked Lisa so much, when everyone else seemed to love her. Lisa had replaced her sister. And Aunt Dahlia didn't like Cheryl's father either. Sometimes when she thought Cheryl couldn't hear her she blamed him for her sister's death, but Cheryl knew that her mother had just gotten sick and died.

Cheryl did get to visit Lisa; even Aunt Dahlia had to agree to that. There was a different set of pictures there to look at then: Lisa and her father getting married, which she remembered, and Lisa graduating from nursing school.

Closing her eyes, Cheryl remembered the crash. They had almost been in Silent Hill, when suddenly the car had veered off the road. After that she only remembered pain, and looking at her father's injured head and hoping he was still alive. She was wrong, of course.

Now she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come inside, dear, and eat dinner."

For just a moment Cheryl could see a picture behind her closed eyelids: her aunt in a white dress with a white mantilla over her head, standing in front of a fire. But when she opened her eyes, it was gone.


End file.
